


The Fire, The Lightning, The Polar Star and the Ivy

by pelin19



Series: Fate On The Pendant [6]
Category: Fate On the Pendant - peliny_, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They did owned the universe, four of them as one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire, The Lightning, The Polar Star and the Ivy

In a club where neon lights dancing on the sweaty bodies and full glasses, a man with brown messy hair was walking as if he owned the universe. The club was really crowded that night and it was impossible not only walk but breathe. But the man walked so easily, like a bird flying across the blue sky or like an ice skater who just landed perfectly from a salto.  
And he did actually owned the universe. Most likely to share it but still owned a big part of it. He had the universe under his fingertips like the warmth of a fireplace, always surrounded him like thin air. But of course, the crowd didn't realized that.  
They never realize, thought Conrad. He shook his head rhythmically with the music and continued his search for any familiar faces.  
His lips curled when he saw a particular blonde in the stock of bodies at the dance floor. She was shining like the moon between all those people. It was like she was sucking up all the brightness around her and then she was the one who reflect it all. She had the same surrounding as he had but with a slight difference. If he was the fire, she was the lightning. Destructive and shocking from head to toe but bright and amazing.  
Conrad understood from the way she smiles that she saw him too and made his way to the bar. The bartender had already served his drink when he leaned into the bar. He took his glass and waved the man next to him. 

“Little brother.”  
“Shut up Conrad.”  
Conrad was neither the oldest nor the youngest but he liked acting like both. And he always thought that Lex liked it, too. Lex was the youngest looking between the four of them but he was the sanest one. He was like the polar star, always leading the right way to go. And like every star, he belonged to the night, too.  
“Did you come across with Demi?” the calm young man asked. Conrad took another sip from his drink and answered him, “She’ll find us, don’t worry.” 

“Okay for the record, you are early. I’m not late this time.” A lively voice cut the whole loud and reached to them. Conrad and Lex both smiled when they heard Viva’s voice. It was impossible to not to smile when it comes to Viva. Her cheeks were always red as if she was either run a marathon or extremely shy about everything. Everyone thought her as a cute little princess that adores pink and sings with birds in her free times. And they were right actually but the thing that they didn't know about Viva was that she was like ivy. Not the regular one tho, like the poison one. Normal looking from the outside but deadly if you step the wrong stones.  
Conrad took Viva under his arm and kissed her from the top of her blonde hair. Then he let her go to Lex’s side.  
When the other blonde finally came, they were all good to go. Conrad never knew why they choose this club as a meeting point every time. But he was pretty sure that it was Demi’s idea in the first place. 

They went walked through the crowd as if they owned the universe. Four of them, side by side. And in fact, they did owned the universe, four of them as one.


End file.
